


Netflix, Decidedly Unchill

by 1848pianist



Series: Raise a Glass to the Four of Us [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Nerdiness, The West Wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton, somehow, has never seen The West Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix, Decidedly Unchill

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, eventually I have to expand on this because modern day Hamilton is absolutely the biggest TWW nerd, but as it's for International Fanworks Day, enjoy this tiny fic.

“Hey, Alex.”

Hamilton looks up from the mountain of homework on his bed. “Hmm?” he asks distractedly.

The corners of Laurens’s mouth twitch as he smiles. “I have something you need to see.”

“What is it?” Hamilton asks.

Laurens shakes his head. “It’s a surprise.”

Hamilton tries to think why Laurens would be surprising him. It’s not his birthday, nor any major holiday that he can think of. “Why am I being surprised?”

“That is also a surprise,” Laurens says. “Come on.”

“Alright, alright.” Hamilton climbs over the piles of books. “This had better be good.”

“Oh, it is,” Laurens says, grinning. Hamilton can never help but find Laurens’s good moods infectious, and smiles back, intrigued and more than a little excited.

“Lead the way,” he says.

Laurens steers him into the living room, where Laurens’s laptop is sitting on the table. Hamilton can see a Netflix episode paused on the screen.

“What’s this?”

“Your new favorite show. I can’t believe you haven’t already seen it, actually.”

“I’m busy. I don’t watch much TV,” Hamilton protests.

“You will now,” Laurens says. “I’ll be back in an hour and half. Possibly less.”

Hamilton narrows his eyes in mock suspicion. “You’re that sure, are you?”

“Oh, more sure than that,” Laurens says as he walks out of the room

*

Not even enough time to finish the first episode has passed before Hamilton is standing in his doorway, wide-eyed, laptop in hand.

“I have to know everything about this show immediately,” he announces. “Tell me everything. No, wait—I don’t want to know. Wait, but C.J. has to be okay. How many seasons are there?”

Laurens just grins. “Told you.”


End file.
